epic_rap_battles_of_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordecai
Mordecai is the one of the rappers who appeared in Mordecai vs Twilight Sparkle. Played by Matthew Thomas, Mordecai is the main character of Cartoon Network's Regular Show created by J.G. Quintel. About Mordecai is one of the main protagonists of Regular Show, along with his best friend Rigby. Mordecai is a 23-year old blue jay. He made his debut in a non-canon short ("2 in the AM PM") as a human cashier, who then morphs into a prototype Mordecai-like character with a fanny pack. He later makes his first official appearance in the Pilot episode. Mordecai is voiced by the show's creator, J.G. Quintel. Appearances Mordecai vs Twilight Sparkle (Played by Matthew Thomas) Mordecai vs Twilight Sparkle 2 (Played by Matthew Thomas) Verses Mordecai vs Twilight Sparkle Verse 1 Ohhh no, it’s time to battle a pony, I could play video games on a T.V made by sony. So you are a pony named after a movie about vampires, Your pink friend is pyscho, and the orange one is a liar. Even though i can’t fly and you’re blue friend can fly, I’ll just cut her wings off and watch her die,and i’ll turn her into burger meat, that’ll teach herfor being such a douchebag and getting on my nerves! Verse 2 I’m high, said the pony who has a pink friend, that’s always smoking meth and it will be the end, of her, Sparkle? i bet that bell didn’t rung And by the end of the song i’ll just say yay-yuh! Mordecai vs Twilight Sparkle 2 Verse 1 Oh fuck no, i have to go through this piece of shit again, even worse, you are a ruler, and that’ll be a sin. you now have wings, looks like i have cut your wings off too, and turn you into burger meat you miserable pile of splooge. I’m mordecai, you will die, you brainwashed guys, for them to buy, stupid shit that will be super hard to find. Celestia made you a princess because she was doing cocaine, forgetting lesson zero makes you fucking insane. I will rip off your horn and shove it up your cranky doodle donkey, it’s not ponyville, it’s the world of cunty. Good news for me, you will be fucking disappointed, me and Margaret kissed, now we are in a relationship. I am the champion, you are a fucking failure, you are not a hero, i saved Eileen from the Death Bear. Princess Twilight Sparkle, your rhymes are fucking sour, now get down on your knees, and suck the power! Verse 2 That’s bullshit you cunt, you smell like fucking skeet, you’re show’s like best VHS in the world, you lied to me. I’m a party animal, you are just a plain animal. I’m in a video game, you’re game’s about you teaching educational. I’ll make you’re brain explode into a million pieces, Want a nice refreshing Mordeshake that i stirred with my penis. I’m gonna rap it up, so here’s my final line, i’m sad that you are a princess cause you won’t die! Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network